


Sweet Dreams

by DarlingCloseYourEyes



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, college age, glow up, they always WILL BE, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingCloseYourEyes/pseuds/DarlingCloseYourEyes
Summary: Richie and Eddie go to college, they glow up.Richie has a wet dream while sleeping next to Eddie.OrIt’s real naughty, you’ve been warned





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to continue fics, so here is this stand alone one.
> 
> My other stuff has bits just as juicy, check em out.

Eddie and Richie were getting situated in their normal reading spot in the loser’s underground club house. After the first day they argued about taking turns on the hammock, they started sharing it regularly. 

The familiarity made it easier to navigate the small space once they both started getting bigger. They faced each other and Eddie was between Richie’s open legs, Eddie’s were over his.

The losers were back from college on spring vacation. They had two weeks until they travelled back to their respective schools. Luckily, although luck had nothing to do with it, Richie and Eddie would be heading back to school together. Richie always wanted to go to Berkeley in California, and Eddie always wanted to get as far away from Derry as he could. So, they ended up applying together, getting in, and the rest was history. 

They even shared a room because Eddie was too scared to leave his living situation up to chance. At least Richie was an evil that he knew. He can be messy, but tried to keep it organized for Eddie’s sake and didn’t get upset when the shorter man went on a cleaning bender in their room.

He actually fucking loved it. Eddie would turn on some music, put on his rubber gloves, banish Richie to his bed for the next couple hours and dance around the room, scrubbing every exposed surface. He loved watching Eddie forget he’s there and sway his hips to the music. His tan thighs clearly visible with those tiny shorts he wears. No one knows this, because he only ever does it when he isn’t paying attention or when he’s drunk, but Eddie has rhythm, and he can _ dance. _

Richie closed his eyes and thought back to a party they went to on campus freshman year. It was the first time Eddie ever drank, and the three mixed drinks went right to his anxieties and completely obliterated them. He saw Eddie approach and engage strangers, make jokes, give a pep talk to a crying girl in the corner, and dance like he was born to be a stripper. It nearly caused a riot, everyone lost their shit. He’d never seen hips move that fluidly, and he definitely didn’t know Eddie was that flexible.

He collected Eddie and took him home soon after because he didn’t want his friend to do anything he regretted while drunk, but to his surprise when he recounted what happened, Eddie just laughed. To his delight, Eddie started acting more and more like he did that night, relaxed, outgoing, himself. And to his utter horror, every time he drank, he got to see Eddie dance in ways that are burned into his memory forever.

Bev pulled Richie out of his train of thought, “Ben, Mike and I are gonna head home. You’re staying at Eddie’s right?”

“Indeed, madame” Richie saluted.

Eddie got up carefully to make sure he didn’t flip the hammock, “we should head out too. My mom should be gone by now.”

Sonia Kaspbrak was going to visit her sister for the weekend. She apologized profusely to Eddie for making plans during the time he was home, and almost cancelled them to stay with him but after a lot of convincing from Eddie she agreed she needed to go.

Eddie, naturally, invited Richie. He didn’t like to sleep in the house alone and the big goofball would probably show up at his window in the middle of the night, claiming that he was bored and missed his Eddie spaghetti.

Eddie suspected Richie also hated being alone, and it happened more frequently in his house. His parents were always “out” or “away”. Eddie never pried, because he honestly didn’t think Richie gave a shit. He never liked his parents, and they never tried with him. It worked out. Except on nights when his old house is making a lot of noise, the light from the moon casting shadows on his blanket from the branches outside his window that look too much like hands crawling up his body.

So, he’d bike over to Eddie’s where he climbed through his window, careful not to wake Mrs. K and snuggled with his favorite person.

They both hopped in Richie’s fairly new convertible, one of the few perks of having a neglectful dad that made decent money. Eddie loved cars so he was thrilled when Richie showed up with it after his 18th birthday.

Richie threw on some shades, turned on the radio to the classic rock station and took off to the Kaspbrak residence. Eddie often complained that he never listened to anything current. Richie Tozier’s All Dead Rock Show.

Spring was finally starting to appear in Derry. The barren trees were getting some life back, the snow was completely off the ground and they could cruise around Derry with the top down.

Eddie glanced over at Richie, long fingers curled lazily around the steering wheel, the other hand tapping the side of the car to the beat of the music, denim jacket and black curls getting tossed about in the wind.

Eddie blushed and looked away even though Richie hadn’t even noticed him staring.

He was never really interested in anybody throughout high school, probably because he was too emotionally repressed to develop feelings for anyone. He found people attractive, sure, but he didn’t care about getting to know them one way or another.

It wasn’t until college that he knew he was gay. A certain lanky trash mouth stepped out of the bathroom one day during the first month of school; he had clearly just gotten out of the shower because his hair was wet and dripping on his shoulders. He was also completely naked. Eddie saw his narrow but broad shoulders taper down to a small waist with hip bones protruding out in a way that was weirdly hot? His legs were long and lean, he had a trail of hair running from his navel down to his groin and… _ jesus christ, _ Eddie thought. All the dick jokes were true, Richie Tozier is fucking hung.

Richie reached an arm up to scratch behind his head as he looked around the room. Eddie’s eyes caught on the muscles flexing in his arm. _ Has Richie been… working out? What the fuck? _

Eddie didn’t even see what he grabbed or hear him say “sorry spaghetti, I forgot my towel. I’ll make sure to mop up the water on the floor.” Eddie just nodded when he stopped talking, focused entirely on trying to get a good look at his naked best friend without making it look like he was. He watched Richie retreat to the bathroom to dry off.

He let out a shaky breath and searched his feelings, overwhelmed by feeling aroused for the first time. He sat uncomfortably and thought hard until Richie exited their bathroom. He dashed in and started the shower up for himself. He got in but resisted the urge to clean himself, because what he was feeling isn’t wrong, he knows that now. Instead, he thought of Richie and got himself off for the first time.

Since then, Eddie has explored his sexuality with several guys, and if they all resembled Richie Tozier, everyone was none the wiser. 

They pulled into the driveway and hopped out of the car. They agreed to order a pizza so Eddie went to the phone to place the order while Richie looked through movies for them to watch. After a moment the taller man got bored and bounded into the kitchen.

He started making jokes about asking for extra large sausage, grabbing himself lewdly. Eddie rolled his eyes and put his hand over Richie’s mouth so he could focus on the phone conversation.

“My address is…” Richie opened his mouth, taking in one of Eddie’s fingers and running his tongue along it. Eddie morphed his shiver of arousal into one of horror.

Richie laughed loudly at his reaction. He covered the end of the phone “I’m trying to order us dinner, dickhead! Knock it off!” Eddie huffed and turned away from him.

Richie didn’t want him to be upset so he hugged him from behind and didn’t say anything until the call was over. But he did chuckle when Eddie ordered sausage. The movement tickled his neck and he has to fight the urge to lean away from it, and bare his neck for more contact.

  
  


That was how their entire evening went, teasing and bickering. Eventually Eddie fell asleep with his head in Richie’s lap while he was running his fingers through the small boy’s hair. After a while Richie lifted him up and took him to bed.

Eddie was confused when he woke with a start in his own bed. He looked around getting his bearings, and figured Richie probably carried him. He tried not to let his dick get too happy about that.

That’s when he heard it. A soft but clearly audible moan. He held his breath and looked to Richie who was facing away from him, waiting to see if it would happen again. After a beat, he heard another moan, this one louder. _ That’s probably what woke me up. _

He watched Richie grip the pillow and start rocking his hips down into the mattress. Eddie bit his lip, he could feel himself getting hard watching his best friend have a wet dream in the bed next to him. He had heard Richie talking in his sleep plenty of times, but this was new.

One more moan and Eddie was panting. He slipped his hand under his boxers and started stroking his dick.

_ Wait, did Richie take my pants off? _Eddie threw his head back and listened to the deep, guttural noises he was making. He imagined he had his hands on Richie and the raven-haired man was making those noises for him. His rutting became a little stronger and it started shaking the mattress.

Eddie thought about asking Rich to fuck him, have him hold him down as he slides in, and fuck him so hard the bed posts hit the wall.

Richie turns in his sleep so he’s facing Eddie, who freezes at the movement. But he sees his eyes are still closed.

“That’s it baby, ride my cock,” and Richie is back to gridding the mattress. Eddie’s breathing is coming in sharp as he reaches over to his bedside table with shaky hands. He grabs lube and slicks up his fingers while he thinks, _ I am definitely going to hell _, and pushes on inside himself. He slaps a hand over his mouth at the small, involuntary noise he makes.

But Richie is dead to the world, “I love watching your tight little ass bounce on my cock… _ oohh… _ that’s it baby, give daddy a show.”

Eddie let out a strangled sob and stuck in a second finger, so aroused he didn’t feel a lick of discomfort. Richie has a daddy kink, well, that’s gonna be in all his fantasies now. Richie’s moans mix with Eddie’s panting as they both get themselves off right next to each other.

Eddie was three fingers deep the next time Richie spoke, his tone was soft, almost a whisper, but he heard it clear as day, “you’re so fucking beautiful Eds… _ uuhh… yes! Eddie!” _

Eddie stopped breathing. He looked to his friend, who had his brow scrunched in pleasure, clutching a pillow tightly to his chest thinking it’s him… thinking that he’s fucking him…

Eddie hesitated for only a moment before he sits up and guides Richie to lay on his back, trying to wake him up. He catches a whiff of musky arousal as Richie turns around and he whimpers a little. The dark haired man is making noises of confusion as he settles on his back.

“Rich, if you want me to stop, just say stop okay?”

Richie squints up at him, “okay,” confusion evident in his tone.

Eddie takes a deep breath and moves the sheet off of Richie’s lap.

“Eds?” He makes heated eye contact as he slips his fingers under Richie’s waistband and pulls them down past his knees. Richie bites his lip as he watches Eddie pull his shirt over his head. The smaller boy pulls the sheet off himself revealing he doesn’t have bottoms on and moves to straddle Richie while Richie curses and slaps his hand on the bedside table, groping for his glasses and puts them on.

They’re both breathing hard as Eddie reaches down to grip Richie and drag him across his entrance.

“Baby... I don’t want to slow the momentum... but won’t this hurt? I don’t want to hurt you,” Richie gets out in between moans.

Eddie smiled, “I prepped myself, don’t worry.” He reached for the bottle of lube and continued to stroke Richie, “I couldn’t help it. You were having a wet dream and saying these hot, dirty things.” Eddie poured lube on Richie’s cock, slicking it up, and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I imagined you were fucking me.”

Richie made the highest pitch moan yet. Eddie smirked, “...and then you said my name.” Richie’s eyes got big, “do you wanna fuck me Rich?”

Richie sat up quickly, pushing their foreheads together and rubbing up and down his thighs, “so much, baby. You’re so fucking hot Eds.”

Eddie whimpered and it was Richie’s turn to smirk. Eddie put a palm on his chest and pushed him back down, moving him to his entrance again.

Before Eddie could push it in, Richie said his name in a serious tone, getting his attention.

“I love you.”

Eddie’s heart stopped for the fourth time that night.

His objective be damned, he laid across Richie, tangled his fingers in his hair and gave him 15 hard, quick kisses filled with as much passion as he was capable of. The last few kisses were in between cries of “I love you!”

Richie full out laughed and they continued to give each other little kisses all over their faces, giggling happily. It was pure love.

Eddie sat back up with a big smile on his face.

“I don’t know how we’re gonna get the sexy mood back after that. You’re goddamn adorable, you know that?”

Eddie thought about it and gave him a different smile, a knowing smile, then schooled his face into one of innocence. “But I want you to fuck me, daddy.”

Richie’s hips thrust up involuntarily as he growled. Eddie had never seen his eyes so dark. The mood was back, hungrier than ever.

“You sexy, little devil. You want feel daddy’s cock moving inside you?” 

“Yes,” Eddie whined, already lining him up and sinking down slowly. They both moaned at the intrusion. Eddie couldn’t go down the whole way on the first try, taking more with each thrust. Richie grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them, trying to get himself in that wet heat faster.

“You’re just as tight as I always imagined you’d be._ Fuck _, Eds.” Richie dug his nails into Eddie’s hips in ecstasy.

Eddie’s voice was shaky, “you’re so big, daddy. I need help getting it in.”

It didn’t hurt, which was a shock, but it simply needed more force to get Richie all the way inside him.

“Fuck,” Richie whispered. He held Eddie still by his hips and thrust up slowly three times, the third time he was fully inside the man he loved.

Eddie started shaking and moaning just sitting on his cock. Richie hushed him and rubbed his back, then rolled them over so he was positioned between Eddie’s spread legs.

”I’ve got you, baby.”

He rocked himself into Eddie fluidly, slowly. Kissing him harshly. Enjoying the feeling of Eddie’s hole shifting to fit him and clenching oh so good on his dick. He felt Eddie puffing little moans against his ear, running his fingers up his back and into his hair.

Eddie whimpered, “please, faster.”

“I’m taking my time, baby,” Richie was biting his lip at the unbearably hot, slick sound that they were making every time he pushed his dick inside Edie.

Eddie groaned, “please fuck me faster.” He didn’t wait for Richie to respond, pulling out the big guns. He tangled his fingers in Richie’s hair, tugging roughly. He learned about that kink in the tenth grade after a game of truth or dare and smiled when he felt Richie shiver and groan in his ear. “I’m your little slut Rich, fuck me like you mean it.”

Richie made a guttural noise, grabbing onto Eddie’s hair and yanking his head back, attaching his mouth to his neck while he adjusts his hips and pounds the fuck out of him.

Eddie is sure he can feel it in his stomach, and Richie is sure he had never heard Eddie yell that loud before.

“RICH! RICH! YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME BABY!”

Eddie clings to him as he moves inside of him deliciously. The slick noise is accompanied with the slapping of skin with each plunge inside him.

Richie puts a hand over Eddie’s mouth and the smaller man snaps his eyes open to see Richie smiling evilly.

“Does my sweet little slut like having daddy fuck his brains out? You’re so loud for me baby boy, you want the whole street to know how desperate you are for my cock? How much you like having daddy fuck your little hole open?”

Eddie is shaking and hanging on Richie’s every word, he snakes a hand to his dick and starts stroking with Richie’s thrusts.

Richie moves his hand off Eddie’s mouth, “cute little Eddie Kaspbrak letting me fuck him in the ass. Does anyone else make you feel this good baby?”

They’re both sweaty, panting messes that are fucking like animals.

“Only you, Rich. You fuck me so good. I’m yours, now and forever,” somehow Richie got faster, making Eddie scream and his toes curl in pleasure.

Richie moves Eddie’s hand off of himself and took up stroking him. They were panting into each other’s mouths, eyes open, not wanting to miss anything.

“I love you so much Eds,” Richie whispered.

Eddie felt himself rush to the edge and climax harder than he ever had in his life. Richie stroked him and fucked him through it, only stopping when Eddie opened his eyes again.

They kissed passionately, clinging to each other.

Eddie pushed Richie away a little so he could roll onto his stomach.

He turned enough to see him, “keep going baby, you’ve definitely earned it.” He wiggled his ass, like Richie needed any more enticing.

He pushed back in and kept up a moderate pace, transfixed on watching himself disappear inside of his lover. He kneaded Eddie’s ass with his hands, pulling his cheeks apart for a better view.

Eddie rocked his hips back and spoke desperately, solely for his benefit because he is probably exhausted by now, “cum for me, daddy. I want it so bad.”

Richie came seeing stars. He pumped himself into Eddie and stilled, laying across his back and holding him in his arms. He liked how warm Richie felt against his cool, sweat-slicked skin.

“Holy fuck.”

“Holy fuck, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was it a nice day outside? I don’t know, I was busy writing my feelings, and I FEEL like they are in love. Other feelings are not valid
> 
> Check out my other work “Elementals” it’s got parts just as... ^^


End file.
